


[podfic] too much love will kill you (just as sure as none at all)

by spinner_of_yarns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns
Summary: What really happens to the plants Crowley takes away.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] too much love will kill you (just as sure as none at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too much love will kill you (just as sure as none at all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769413) by [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns). 



> This was an ordeal. I’m going to spare you all the venting, but I had to record this twice and then the editing didn’t get saved and the ending got cut off so I had edit it again, but it’s done now!

[achor link](https://anchor.fm/ronnie-vlasaku/episodes/too-much-love-will-kill-you-just-as-sure-as-none-at-all-eet24t)

[google drive link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YO7ruN35aDBgsacXTRRVwCFYzyPxSMXa/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
